warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Chapter 25
Chapter description :As ThunderClan arrives at the edge of the river, Fireheart drops Speckletail’s kit at Whitestorm’s paws. He turns to the Clan and yowls that they must cross, and it can be waded most of the way. The deputy urges them to trust him, and Whitestorm calmly nods, before plunging into the river with a kit in his jaws. Fireheart watches him make it to the other side, followed by Sandstorm, then Dustpelt and Cloudpaw. The deputy decides to leave Patchpelt’s body behind, as they can’t carry it over the river. :On the far side, Sandstorm stands in the river helping cats on the far shore. Fireheart looks up, and sees that Smallear refuses to cross. He grabs the elder’s scruff and plunges into the water, struggling to keep their muzzles above the surface. A current drags them both off course, and the younger tom panics. Leopardfur reaches down and helps both cats, hauling them up on the bank. The RiverClan deputy asks if they have everyone, and Fireheart stammers yes. She then goes to fetch Patchpelt’s body, and brings it over. :Graystripe races over to Fireheart, questioning if he’s okay. He nods, and then Leopardfur quickly takes them inside RiverClan’s camp. Crookedstar bristles as the ThunderClan cats enter, but his deputy quickly explains they were fleeing the fire. The leader questions if RiverClan is safe, and she replies yes. Fireheart feels anxious, as ThunderClan can’t afford for the other Clan to know how weak Bluestar is. He quickly steps forward, and thanks the RiverClan leader formally for his help. The ginger tom then says they have nowhere to go, and Crookedstar allows them remain here until it is safe in their territory. Leopardfur then offers to bury Patchpelt, but Fireheart declines, meowing his Clanmates should do that. She dips her head, then continues that Mudfur can help their medicine cat. :Leopardfur glances at the drenched ThunderClan cats, and questions if Bluestar is ill. Fireheart carefully replies that the smoke was bad, and the blue-gray she-cat had been among the last to leave camp. He excuses himself, and then pads over where his Clanmates are. The deputy assigns Smallear, Dustpelt and Cloudpaw to bury Patchpelt. Fireheart then rushes over to Willowpelt’s kits and asks if they’re okay. Cinderpelt says yes, and that she’s giving them honey to soothe their throats. The tiny cats lick at the golden liquid, first tentatively, then greedily as the soothing sweetness enters their mouths. Fireheart thinks she has everything under control, and then finds a quiet spot to sit. He grooms his pelt, wrinkling his nose at the taste of smoke. When he looks up, the deputy sees that the Clan has settled down in small groups. Fireheart then decides to rest, and exhaustion pulls him into a deep sleep. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandstorm *Dustpelt *Cloudpaw *Smallear *Leopardfur *Graystripe *Crookedstar *Bluestar *Mudfur *Cinderpelt *Willowpelt *Sorrelkit (Unnamed) *Rainkit (Unnamed) *Sootkit (Unnamed) *Ashpaw *Longtail }} Mentioned *Patchpelt *Yellowfang }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 25nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 25 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc